The Great War (Map Game)
Welcome to the Great War!This is a map game that starts in 1914 and ends in 2016.This takes place at first during the Great War(WWI).We start when we have three(3) players. Nations * Albania **Northern Epirus * Andorra * Argentina * Austria-Hungary-Epic **Tientsin-Epic **Bosnia and Herzegovina -Epic * Belgium **Belgian Congo * Bolivia * Brazil * Bulgaria * Chile * China **Tibet **Mongolia * Colombia * Costa Rica * Cuba * Denmark **Greenland **Iceland **Danish West Indies * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Ethiopia * France **French Morocco **Comoros **French Equatorial Africa **French Guiana **French India **French Indochina **French Oceania **French Somaliland **French West Africa **Madagascar **Martinique **New Caledonia **Reunion **St.Pierre and Miquelon **Shanghai Costal Enclave **Tunisia **Wallas and Fortuna ***Tahiti and the French South Pacific ** French India ***Pondichéry ***Karikal ***Mahé ***Yanaon ***Chandernagor **French Concession of Shanghai **French Tianjin Concession *Hankou Concession *Shamian Island * Greece * Germany **German East Africa **German Kiautschou **German New Guinea ***German Samoa ***Nauru Island *** The Caroline Islands, Marshall Islands and Mariana Islands ***Palau **German South-West Africa **Kamerun **Togoland **German Concession of Shanghai **German Tianjin Concession * Guatamala * Ha'il * Haiti * Honduras * Italy **Eritrea **Italian North Africa **Italian Somaliland * Japan-derpmaster21 **Chōsen-derpmaster21 **Karafuto-derpmaster21 **Kwuntung-derpmaster21 **Taiwan-derpmaster21 * Liberia * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Mexico * Monaco * Montenegro * Nejd **Asir * Netherlands **Netherlands Guinea **Caracao **Netherlands East Indies * Nicaragua * Norway * Panama * Paraguay * Peru * Portugal ** Cape Verde ** Port Macau ** Portugese S. W. Africa ** Porugese S. E. Africa ** Portugese Congo ** Portuges Goa ** Potugease Gunea * Persia * Romania * Russia **Kiva **Bukhara **Tanu Tuva * San Marino * Serbia * Siam * Spain **Spanish Morocco * Sulu * Sweden * Switzerland * Ottoman Empire **Qatar **Bahrain **Yemen Autonomous Vilayet ** Autonomous Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem **Autonomous Community of Mount Lebanon **Emirate of Hajez * British EmpireTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **AustraliaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***British South Papua Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **CanadaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **NewfoundlandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **New ZealandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **South AfricaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **EgyptTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***Anglo-Egyptian SudanTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Trucial StatesTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC)(Doubted it existed in 1914.) Re: Coastal protectorates since 1820 and 1850 https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Trucial_State Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **British Malaya (Mid 19 century https://www.wikiwand.com/en/British_Malaya) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Sheikdom of Kuwait (British protectorate in 1899 https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Kuwait) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **OmanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Port of Aden ColonyTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Aden ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Southern Arabian Costal ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **CyprusTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **MaltaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Hong KongTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Fiji and the British Pacific Islands Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *** TongaTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British Concession of ShanghaiTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Rhodesia Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British RajTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British IndiaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British PakistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***AfghanistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Nepal Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***BhutanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****SwatTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****KhairpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****BahawalpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Note:In total there are over 500 princely states (such as Kalat) of India.Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) * United States ** Philippines ** Island of Guam ** American Concession of Shanghai * Uruguay * Venezuela Base map . Game play map . Gameplay 1914 Japan: 'We expand our military to have 500,000 soldiers. We ask for an alliance with Austria Hungary, thus joining the Central Powers '(Austria-Hungary Response Needed). Great Britain: The British recruit 50,000 soldiers. We stay out of the fighting for the time being, but prepare for the worst, just in case. They are across the empire (Locations and numbers are as follows: Britain- 14,500, Canada-1,000, Australia-5,000, New Zealand- 1,000, Newfoundland- 500, S. Africa- 4,000, British Malaya- 500, Rhodesia- 500, Ceylon- 5,000, Egypt- 1,000, Nepal- 1,000 and the British Raj- 24,500). We hold a literacy campaign in Bombay, Delhi, Karachi, Kuala Lumpa and Calcutta. A 2 year rubber industry infrastructure upgrade begins in British Malaya. Japan: '''We upgrade our navy and invade Siam. '''Great Britain: Kuala Lumpa, Alor Setar and Malacca City fortified as best as they can with barbed wire and alike. A small fort starts it's 1 year long biulding up in Kuala Lumpa. 1,000 British Raj troops go to Kuala Lumpa, Alor Setar and Singapore. 500 British Raj troops go to Hong Kong, Malacca City, Miri and Kota Kinabalu. The Siam-British Malaya border is closed as best we can. A frigate is sent to patrol the Malacca Straights. 200 Australian, 150 British and 100 Malaya troops go to Ipoh mining town, Johor Bahru, George Town and the Siam-Malaya border. 50 British troops also go to the port of Aden. Category:Map Games Category:The_Great_War (Map_Game)